


Angel of Music

by StarryDreaming



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Broadway, Captain Canary, F/M, Family, Musicals, Not A Fix-It, Post-Episode: s01e15 Destiny, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryDreaming/pseuds/StarryDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara overhears a conversation about a habit she's formed without realizing it. Perhaps it really is a form of grief or maybe it isn't, but regardless she can't get to sleep without that music and maybe she uses it to cope. Big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel of Music

**Author's Note:**

> First, a big thank you to IceBlueRose for once again being my Beta. This is what happens when you get obsessed with listening for the millionth time/rewatching "The Phantom of the Opera". It was a random idea, one that I felt had to be written and though I tagged this as a "not a fix it" - it really could end up being that way at some point in the future if you want to pretend :) I really don't know if it'd ever change because as far as I'm concerned this story is complete as is. The only way I continue it is if I get a bug for it again, lol. But I never say never!
> 
> I clearly don't own DC's LOT or The Phantom of the Opera. I'm just a fan of both. 
> 
> This is also a nod to the story, "Black Knight, White Knight" which was a collaboration between IceBlueRose, Jael, & LarielRomeniel. The idea behind that story helped inspire this and I hope that can be seen :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

She hadn’t realized it’d become a habit until the morning she walked into the dining area of the Waverider to overhear Kendra talking with Martin. Immediately realizing they were talking about her, Sara kept out of view and hidden around the corner but close enough to still hear part of the conversation. “And you’re saying that it’s been every night?” 

“Mmhm,” Kendra nodded, “She tells everyone goodnight and then goes into her room but within thirty minutes, maybe an hour, you can hear the music start.” 

“And it hasn’t changed?” 

“No, not in a month,” Kendra took a sip of her coffee, wincing as she realized she forgot to gently blow against it to try and cool it off. Because she couldn’t see them, Sara figured Martin was doing something like rubbing his chin or adjusting his glasses. Rolling her eyes, she was tempted to walk in and make the situation just a little awkward until she heard Kendra continue, “I think it has to do with Leonard.” 

“Really?” Martin asked, surprise in his voice. “Why would you say that?” 

“I dunno actually,” Kendra said softly. “I just have a feeling.” Hearing enough, Sara walked into the dining area, stretching her arms out as if she’d just woken up. She did take a little pleasure in the fact that Kendra immediately looked down, almost slightly ashamed she’d been talking about Sara. Though, in all honesty, Sara didn’t take it personally. Family talked about one another. It was healthy. 

“Mornin’,” Sara said, smiling a little as Martin adjusted his glasses and gave her a small smile. 

“Good morning, Sara,” Martin said. “Your usual for breakfast? I can have Gideon prepare it for you.” Sara made a bit of a face, suddenly the idea of two scrambled eggs, three pieces of bacon and a piece of toast didn’t sound so great. 

“Nah, I’m okay,” she said, grabbing an apple from the table as she also grabbed a knife. “What were you guys talking about?” She asked, glancing between Kendra and Martin. When Kendra didn’t talk, Martin tried to cover. 

“Oh! Uh, we were just discussing some of the things we missed, you know. From home.” 

“Like what?” Sara further pressed, almost smiling inside from the slight discomfort because it made her think of how Leonard would’ve given her that little smirk of knowledge as if he knew exactly what she’d been thinking. 

“Oh, th-the, um, theatre,” Martin said softly. Sara saw him visibly wince and wondered if Kendra had lightly hit the poor professor.

“The theatre, huh?” Sara smiled, though this time it was a bit forced, “What was your favorite show, Kendra?” 

“Hm?” Kendra murmured, finally looking up from her cup, “Oh, um…I guess The Lion King.”

“You guess?” Sara’s brow raised. 

“Um, yeah,” Kendra replied, “I mean from my home. I guess my other lives I’ve always had different ones that I cared for but I remember one time going to see The Lion King and I liked the movie so much as a kid it kind of just stuck with me.” Sara had to smile at the thought of a little Kendra, eagerly holding some kind of precious stuffed Simba as she watched the movie and then an older Kendra sitting in the Orchestra section of the theatre, not too close but also not too far and likely middle. To have the perfect seat. 

“And you, Professor?” Sara asked, turning from one friend to another. 

“In truth? I’ve loved many. My wife she was such a patron of the theatre and took me so often it would be a shame to say that I was going to pick one. The operas, however, were a favorite and of course I should stick with Shakespeare,” Martin trailed off with a bit of a laugh. “My wife would often tell me that I only like those plays though because I was always convinced I was smarter than any of the characters. She teased me like that though.” With a small collection of laughter from the three of them, Sara put the knife down that she’d been using to cut her apple and she took a small bite of one of the pieces. 

“What about you, Sara?” Kendra asked, eyeing the blonde over the edge of her cup as she took another sip. 

“Me?” Sara shrugged, “I don’t know. I was never really into that stuff.”

“Really? Because I could’ve sworn I heard mus-”

“It must’ve been my music, Kendra,” Martin interrupted, causing both women to glance in his direction with confusion on Sara’s face and slight annoyance on Kendra’s. He smiled, shaking his head, “Occasionally when I can’t sleep, I find it appropriate to listen to the music. I guess in my ignorance I didn’t realize how loud I was playing it.” 

“But your room is the furthest away from mine.” Kendra pointed out. 

“Ah,” Martin cleared his throat, “I, uh, I requested a portable player from Gideon and always hate wearing headphones and I walk the halls. That must be what you hear.” The tone of Martin’s voice had changed, a bit pointed and fatherly at the end as if he was trying to make a point. Getting the hint, Kendra shrugged and got to her feet. 

“Well, keep it down next time?” She asked, “I keep waking up.” Walking out of the dining area, Kendra left Sara, still a bit dumbfounded and confused with Martin. As he started to gather some of his things, Sara stood up straight. 

“Why did you do that?” She questioned. 

“Do what, Ms. Lance?” 

“Enough with the formality, Martin,” she said quickly. “Why did you cover for me?” 

“I didn’t realize I was.” 

“Don’t,” She shook her head, “Don’t pretend you weren’t just talking about me to Kendra.” Martin sighed. 

“So you did hear us.” 

“Yeah,” Sara said, pushing the apple slices away from her as she stood up straight and crossed her arms. “So why did you just lie and say the music was yours when you know damn well it was mine?” Martin looked down and shook his head before pushing his glasses back to their normal position as he looked up and met Sara’s gaze. 

“Because I miss him too,” he said softly, “And if listening to the music of an opera helps you to deal with the grief of losing him then I will never stand in the way of that.” He smiled a little, “I often play chess against myself to remind me of the brilliance he had inside that mind of his.” Martin reached out and gently put his hand on Sara’s shoulder, giving it the smallest of a squeeze. “You’ve a right to grieve in your own way. We all do.” 

As he walked away, Sara tilted her head and took another piece of apple as she took a bite of it and then gathered the rest in a paper towel to head back to her room. She looked around as she walked into her room and immediately she felt a bit of comfort. Since the explosion of the Oculus, Sara had taken a lot of comfort in the fact that Mick hadn’t complained when she’d taken Leonard’s winter jacket and taken it to her room. The two of them didn’t talk much about their feelings but it was a nice to know that someone else was grieving the same way she was. 

Making sure her door was closed, and locked, Sara slipped off her shoes and climbed back onto her bed and her TV turned on. It hadn’t been just the music that was waking Kendra up but the movie itself. During one of their many card games, Leonard had told Sara about how the ‘magic pills’ supplied by Gideon not only helped them speak languages but how the AI had had plenty of information about the ballet that he’d had to ‘bone up’ on. But Leonard never cared for ballets. 

 

_“So what is it that Leonard Snart finds entertaining in the theatre?” Sara asked, moving a few of her cards in her hand to figure out what kind of hand she had and whether or not she wanted to give any up._

_“Surprisingly, I find myself drawn to a rather cliché show,” Leonard replied, “It actually sickens me.” Sara chuckled._

_“Oh? What is it?_ Cats _?”_

_“No, thank God. But it is on Broadway,” Leonard said, eyeing Sara trying to determine her bluff as she exchanged two cards._

_“Well?” She asked, “What is it?” He laid out his cards in front of her, a full house._

_“Only if you beat me, assassin.” Sara’s face remained blank, thoughtful almost._

_“Must be really horrifying then,” she teased, he shrugged. Leaning forward a bit, still hiding her cards as she glanced down at the stash of snacks that lay between them. “Let’s up the ante.” Intrigued, he raised a brow which let her know he was interested. “I beat you with this hand? Not only do I get the snacks but we have to watch this favorite Broadway show of yours.”_

_“How do we know it’s available?” He questioned._

_“Please, it’s Gideon. She’s gotta have a stockpile of crazy things like that.” He thought about the offer and gave it a few moments to turn in his mind. Was there really a downside?_

_“Deal,” he finally agreed. The smile immediately came over her face._

_“Spill,” she said, laying a straight flush down beside his full house._

_“Looks like we’re watching_ Phantom of the Opera _.” Getting to his feet, he held out his hand to her to help her up but then reached down and grabbed the two chocolate bars he’d put into the poker pool. “Get your own snacks and meet me in my room.”_

_“Don’t think you’re going to get lucky, crook.”_

_“Wouldn’t dream of it.”_

 

The memory caused her eyes to get a little watery and Sara shook her head and closed her eyes a moment to force them away. Glancing at the clock and knowing that they’d have awhile before whatever it is Ray was working on was actually done, Sara debated her options and before she realized what she was doing, she’d already hit replay on her screen and the lights immediately dimmed as she curled up with his jacket over her and munched an apple slice. 

 

When she awoke, she felt warm. Which was weird because the jacket had fallen off of her and lay to the side. Noticing the crumpled paper towel, she realized she must’ve fallen asleep just as the song “Masquerade” had begun. Either that or she’d been in and out of sleep during the entire play. With a sigh, Sara moved to adjust her pillow when she realized the rigidness of the pillow and the lack of ability to move it. Panic set it. How could she not have felt someone crawling into her bed? She was a trained member of the League of Assassins. No one snuck in on her. As her hand moved, her other senses kicked in and she realized that her normally giant bed wasn’t so giant anymore and the ‘pillow’ turned human was actually really large. As her eyes focused and she finally glanced up, she saw a soundly sleeping Mick and couldn’t bear to do anything that might wake him up. 

“I’m already awake, blondie,” he practically growled. 

“Sorry,” she said, unsure why she felt as comfortable as she did with her head against his chest and her leg over his as she curled into his warm body. 

“Don’t worry about it,” his voice still gruff but a bit more tender in tone. “I heard the music, came to check on you and forced Gideon to let me in.” 

“She shouldn’t have done that,” Sara said, trying to hide the fact that she almost wanted to cry. 

“Yeah, she should’ve,” Mick replied. “Because I couldn’t sleep without that damn music either.” Sara pushed against his chest with her hand and immediately she was looking down at him with her head above his. 

“You knew?” 

“Since juvie,” Mick explained, “One night we were casing a joint, turned out it was the opera house and as we snuck in to figure out the security schedule, Snart stopped and got all involved with the story or some stupid shit like that.” Keeping his eyes closed, Mick continued. “I didn’t get it, but I liked the music well enough and well, he liked it so much he decided we weren’t going to steal jewels or nothing but instead we were gonna steal a few tickets so we could go back and see it from the start.” 

“You stole theatre tickets?” 

“Yeah, and he attended every show the rest of that time it was running.” 

“How long?” 

“A month and a half. I never went back though. He did take Lisa a couple times though and stole the soundtrack,” Mick chuckled, “Sometimes when he’d get real aggravated about somethin’ not going his way. He’d put that in and blast in the lair. I think he felt kind of like the Phantom, you know?” Sara didn’t say anything about Mick’s insightfulness about his best friend and partner. All she could do was keep herself from crying so she put her head against his shoulder and turned toward the TV. 

“Wanna watch it with me?” She asked. 

“Sure,” he whispered, “Why the hell not?”


End file.
